Une soirée, suivie d'une matinée
by xYuakime
Summary: [O.S - Echotale] G!Sans, sorti pour faire quelques courses à une heure tardive, se retrouve sous une averse. Son trajet jusqu'à son appartement lui permet de songer à propos de lui, à propos de Frisk. (Une suite a été ajoutée : "Une matinée") [Cover image belongs to yoralim]
1. Une soirée

Un One-Shot très court qui traînait dans mes dossiers depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Je me suis dit : "Pourquoi ne pas le partager" ?

Il porte encore sur G!Sans et Frisk d' _Echotale_ , quoiqu'ils me semblent un peu différent du AU dans ce que j'ai écrit. Il ne s'y passe rien de particulier, l'on suit juste l'une des soirées de _G_.

Une nouvelle fois, je remercie **yoralim** pour _Echotale_ et pour l'inspiration qu'elle m'offre à travers ses dessins ! Allez jeter un petit coup d'œil à son blog tumblr, elle est adorable.

* * *

L'averse s'était abattue sur la ville. Le ciel était couvert de nuages gris et menaçants, le vent soufflait et guidait les gouttes de pluie dans sa direction. Les gens se pressaient sous l'abri-bus, serrés les uns contre les autres, ne cherchant qu'à se maintenir au sec. _G_ venait de sortir du supermarché, le bras chargé d'une poche pleine à craquer. Il bougonna et s'empressa de déployer son parapluie. Il était sorti il y a moins d'une trentaine de minutes pour remplir son frigidaire et voilà que la pluie lui était tombée dessus sans crier gare. Il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder davantage à l'extérieur. Il haïssait la pluie.

Avant de repartir, il sortit une cigarette et un briquet. Le squelette appuya le parapluie contre son épaule pour le maintenir en place, entoura de sa main avec précaution la flamme frémissante et fragile qui jaillissait de son briquet afin que celle-ci ne soit éteinte par les gouttes. Il la porta à l'extrémité de sa cigarette qui s'alluma. Il en tira une bouffée qu'il expulsa ensuite vers le ciel. Le monstre s'empressa de reprendre son chemin en direction de son appartement. _G_ marcha au bord de la route. Quelques fois, une voiture surgissait, ses phares aveuglants qui perçaient le fin brouillard causé par cette pluie torrentielle. Les véhicules roulaient prudemment par un temps tel que celui-ci. Il expulsa un autre nuage grisâtre, croisa le bus tant attendu par les personnes agglutinées à l'arrêt près du supermarché.

 _G_ s'était habitué à la Surface. C'était un endroit plaisant et vaste. Très vaste. Il avait tant de choses à y découvrir, tant de choses à y apprendre. Malheureusement, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de voyager aussi souvent qu'il le désirait. Il n'avait qu'un travail à mi-temps dans une petite entreprise qui commençait à s'imposer, mais était plutôt bien payé. Il avait le salaire nécessaire pour payer son loyer, ses factures et subvenir à ses besoins. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il était le seul monstre à s'en être sorti bien vivant. Qui devait-il remercier ? Peut-être devait-il remercier Frisk, cette jeune humaine si singulière dont le sourire envoûtant ne quittait pas son esprit.

 _G_ se souvenait encore de ses yeux en amande, de son regard doux et de sa fine silhouette. Il lui arrivait parfois de l'imaginer, lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, couchée à ses côtés, la tête sur son épaule, les yeux clos et son souffle qui se démarquait du silence pesant de son appartement une fois la nuit tombée. Il imaginait sa silhouette sous les draps, ses cheveux qui glissaient sur l'oreiller, ses mains qui effleuraient les siennes. La vie aurait sûrement été différente si elle avait été présente. Peut-être que tout aurait été plus simple.

Il écrasa son mégot sur le goudron trempé lorsqu'il fut arrivé au niveau de petit pont qui surplombait une mince partie de la banlieue. Il était bordé de belvédères semblables à des tâches blanches. _G_ passait souvent par ce chemin-ci. Une voiture surgit du brouillard, les phares l'éclairèrent vivement. Il alluma une autre cigarette dans un soupir. Les paquets coûtaient chers et le sien serait bientôt vide. Il aurait du prendre le bus au lieu de rentrer à pied, sous cette terrible averse. Quoique, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver compressé entre des inconnus.

Lorsqu'il fut rentré, il se retrouva face à un séjour froid et plongé dans l'obscurité. D'un geste indolent, _G_ appuya sur l'interrupteur. L'ampoule émit une forte lumière qui dévoila la pièce meublée d'un simple canapé, d'un meuble de télévision et de deux commodes. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de s'attarder sur la décoration.

Il déposa ses courses sur la table de la cuisine. _G_ ne prit pas la peine de les ranger. Il se déshabilla, entra dans la cabine de douche et actionna l'eau chaude. Elle glissait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, s'écoulait entre les côtes de sa cage thoracique. Elle lui réchauffait le corps. Il n'y resta qu'une dizaine de minutes avant d'aller s'installer dans le canapé, le dos courbé, les coudes sur les genoux. La solitude le suivait chaque jour. Cette solitude n'était faite que de souvenirs, parfois de regrets. Les souvenirs de Frisk. S'il en avait eu la possibilité, il aurait gardé une photographie d'elle et l'aurait laissé ici, juste ici, posée sur l'un des meubles du salon. Ainsi, lorsqu'il entrerait, elle serait là pour l'accueillir.

« J'ai oublié de t'emmener là-bas hier, dit-elle. On se lève maintenant et on a le temps d'y aller. Tu verras, ça va te plaire. »

Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, expulsa une fumée qui se dispersa au contact de l'air matinal. Une brise entrait par la fenêtre semi-ouverte de la chambre et venait caresser la peau de la jeune femme dont le bas du corps était enveloppé sous les draps. Elle avait la tête posée sur son épaule et fixait le plafond d'un air distrait. Quelques fois, son regard se portait sur la fumée grisâtre qui s'élevait. _G_ vint déposer les cendres de sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur la table de chevet. Lorsqu'elle remua pour trouver une position confortable, il joua avec ses cheveux.

« J'ai pas envie de bouger aujourd'hui, Frisk, répondit-il. On a qu'à rester ici, à ne rien faire. C'est mieux, non ?

\- Eteins-moi cette cigarette et on y va.

\- Laisse-moi la finir, au moins. »

Elle redressa la tête et du bout des doigts, chercha à prendre la cigarette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je t'aide à la terminer. »

Il rit. Des cendres froides se déposèrent sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il les retira d'un simple mouvement de la main.

« Toi, terminer une cigarette ? Tu ne fumes pas. »

Elle revint dans sa position précédente.

« C'est bien ça le problème. »

Frisk se couvrit du drap. Il lui caressa l'épaule. Elle se mit sur le flanc, ferma les yeux. _G_ la laissa se reposer. Cela l'arrangeait, d'une certaine manière. Il écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette dans le cendrier, avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme qui se laissait doucement happer par la fatigue. Son souffle se fit plus lent, tout en restant régulier. Il était inaudible, à moins de se concentrer sur celui-ci. Le squelette contempla l'extérieur. Le ciel se teintait d'un bel orangé, le soleil se dessinait à peine à l'horizon et les oiseaux commençaient à s'égosiller sur les toits des immeubles, aux fenêtres des appartements. Le bruit des voitures qui passaient sur la route en contre-bas couvraient parfois leurs chants. La brise se réchauffait. C'était agréable. A son tour, il se laissa guider par le sommeil.

Un son strident retentit dans la chambre. _G_ fut tiré de sa torpeur. Le poste fixe noir sonnait. Quelqu'un l'appelait, mais qui cela pouvait-il être ? A une telle heure, son patron sûrement. La jeune femme qui était blottie contre lui se recroquevilla, gênée par le bruit. Elle fronça les sourcils, poussa une plainte sourde. Il laissa le téléphone sonner trois fois avant d'embrasser sa compagne sur le front pour s'excuser, puis de se redresser pour décrocher.

Ce fut au même moment qu'il s'éveilla réellement. Il retrouva le silence pesant du séjour ainsi que la solitude. Un salon qui lui paraissait immense, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Il s'était endormi dans son canapé. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? _G_ se leva, s'étira et alla vérifier l'horloge. Une trentaine de minutes seulement. L'averse avait redoublé et frappait contre les carreaux des fenêtres. Il tira les rideaux, se rendit dans la cuisine pour ranger les courses qu'il avait délaissé. Rien de plus, rien de moins.


	2. Une matinée

Rien de bien exceptionnel de nouveau ! J'ai fait une suite pour me détendre un peu.

* * *

La ville portait l'odeur du goudron humide due à l'averse qui s'était abattue, la nuit dernière. Elle avait été assez violente, il s'était imaginé que ses carreaux allaient être brisés sous les coups de la pluie torrentielle. Bien évidemment, rien de tout cela n'arriva.

Le soleil venait à peine de se détacher de l'horizon, quittant sa teinte orangée matinale et douce. Il diffusait une lumière plus intense, déployait ses ardeurs sur l'ensemble de la ville. Les pigeons perchés sur les câbles électriques, la tête enfoncée dans leur poitrail ne chantaient pas. Les pigeons ne chantaient pas : ils roucoulaient. Qui pouvait associer le bruit d'un oiseau aussi disgracieux à un chant ? Les roucoulements étaient loin d'être aussi mélodieux que les piaillements de petits rossignols. Ces piaillements étaient semblables à des petites notes, toutes harmonieuses qui se confondaient sous les doigts d'un pianiste. Quoique, cela dépendait des points de vue.

La ville, très tôt, commençait à s'activer. Les gens pullulaient dans les rues, formaient une masse compacte qui avait perdu toute notion de respect envers autrui. Les individus se bousculaient sans s'excuser, les jeunes couples s'agrippaient tels des sangsues, certains piétinaient les pattes de malheureux chiens sans même prêter un regard à l'animal. Les bêtes poussaient des gémissements plaintifs mais étaient forcés, malgré la douleur, de poursuivre leur promenade, traînés par leur maître.

Les rues bondées, mieux valait s'en isoler. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait _G_. Il traversait ces endroits pour rejoindre un coin tranquille, isolé du monde et du bruit permanent. Tous les jeudis matins, avant de se rendre à son travail, il allait s'y installer pour y discuter tranquillement. C'était le seul moment de la journée où ses pensées n'étaient plus occupées par l' _Underground_ , par sa vie passée, par _Frisk_. Cet endroit, c'était un café dans l'intersection d'une rue. Il était assez petit, peu fréquenté mais proposait un café qui surpassait les autres, et de loin. _G_ gardait de l'argent de côté chaque semaine, uniquement pour profiter d'une de ces tasses de café. Perdu dans ses songes, il suivait le chemin qu'il avait l'habitude d'emprunter.

Il poussa la porte du café. Une agréable chaleur enveloppait l'endroit occupé par une dizaine de personnes qui prenaient un petit-déjeuner. Une odeur de pain chaud et de cannelle flottait. La salle était chauffée, voire même un peu trop pour un début de matinée. Le parquet vernis venait d'être nettoyé, les tables étaient d'une propreté impeccable ainsi que les baies vitrées, qui donnaient sur la rue et le jardin public délimité par des barrières repeintes. Les rayons du soleil s'étaient introduits dans le café, caressaient la peau d'un des clients qui s'était installé près de la fenêtre, son journal à la main. Le gros titre mentionnait un scandale insignifiant. Près de lui, une tasse vide ainsi qu'un morceau de sucre à peine entamé, un gâteau resté dans son emballage. Il était concentré sur sa lecture. _G_ se moquait de l'actualité. Ce qui l'intéressait désormais, c'était cette jeune femme qui se trouvait derrière cet inconnu.

Elle avait le coude sur la table, le menton posé sur sa main et regardait à travers la vitre d'un air préoccupé. Ses cheveux bruns étaient remontés en une queue de cheval, ses oreilles étaient cachées par des mèches rebelles. Son corps suivait une belle courbe. Elle avait les jambes croisées et attendait patiemment quelqu'un. _G_ retira sa veste qu'il vint déposer sur le dossier de la chaise, avant de s'y asseoir. La jeune femme fut tirée de sa rêverie. Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux .

« _G_ , t'es en retard aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai reçu un coup de fil, c'est pour ça. Excuse-moi.

\- C'est rien, va. Vu que tu as pris du retard, je me suis permise de commander à ta place. »

Il acquiesça. Avait-il pensé à fermer sa porte ? Peut-être. Il fut pris d'un doute. Ce geste lui était tellement machinal, qui lui arrivait souvent d'oublier.

Une serveuse vint à leur rencontre, déposa deux tasses de café et un croissant chaud. Ils la remercièrent. _G_ se pencha sur sa boisson. A l'évidence, c'était du café noir et fort, comme il l'aimait. C'était de cela dont il avait besoin aujourd'hui. Une vapeur s'en échappait, apportant avec elle une odeur forte mais à la fois tentatrice.

La jeune femme remua son sachet de sucre dont elle arracha l'extrémité du bout de ses ongles rouges, avant de verser le contenu dans sa tasse. Elle vint ensuite le remuer d'un geste doux. Elle avait de belles mains, des doigts longs et fins, des ongles manucurés. Ses lèvres étaient toujours habillées d'un rouge à lèvres élégant, couplé d'une tenue qui tranchait avec son maquillage aguicheur. C'était une femme particulière, une grande séductrice malgré elle.

« Pas très bavard ce matin, dis-moi. C'était qui ce coup de fil ?

\- Mon patron. »

Ou alors, cela s'était passé dans son rêve ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. La serveuse passa de nouveau devant eux. Une musique se lança en fond, une sorte de jazz qui venait combler le silence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait pour t'appeler aussi tôt ? »

 _G_ ne savait plus. Son attention était concentrée sur les mains de son interlocutrice. Son index se trouvait dans la petite anse ronde, afin de saisir la tasse qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Le squelette sortit une cigarette de la poche de son jean qu'il alluma, ouvrit la fenêtre pour évacuer la fumée avant de tirer une bouffée. Première cigarette de la journée.

« T'es un peu à l'ouest, _G_. »

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son interlocutrice, il découvrit le visage de Frisk. Ses yeux verts brillaient sous les ardeurs du soleil. Elle dévisageait la cigarette, la joue écrasée contre la paume de sa main. La jeune femme ne touchait pas à son café. Il était devenu fou, donc ? Il n'avait pas d'autres explications à cette hallucination aussi soudaine qu'imprévisible.

« Tu sais, je repensais à ce petit appartement qu'on avait vu sur internet. Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu n'as pas arrêté de m'en parler cette nuit.

\- Il a l'air parfait... dit-elle d'une voix timide. Il est un peu cher mais on y sera bien, je te le promets. Ça changera de notre appart déprimant et de cette chambre minuscule. C'est à peine si on peut se tourner dans notre lit !

\- Ça me facilite les choses, répondit-il dans un rire taquin. Hm ?

\- Pervers, dit-elle. Mais si on mettait de l'argent de côté pour emménager là-bas, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Il faut juste que l'on arrête de dépenser pour tout et n'importe quoi. »

Il tira une nouvelle bouffée. _G_ voulut souffler sur le visage de Frisk pour la dissuader de s'engager dans ce genre de projet, mais il n'en fit rien. La jeune femme le regardait avec de tels yeux qu'il semblait impossible de lui refuser quoique ce soit. Il soupira, fit tomber la cendre de sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Elle se pencha davantage, le col de son haut tomba. Ses seins et son soutien-gorge étaient visibles.

« Mettre de l'argent de côté ? C'est impossible, Frisk. Le loyer de la dernière fois a failli nous mettre à la rue. Tu vois bien qu'on a pas un sou alors t'imagines bien que pour acheter un appart...

\- Allons au moins le visiter. Ca ne coûte rien, hm ? »

Elle ne comptait pas abandonner. Il saisit sa tasse de café, but une gorgée. C'était divin. Le café était fort, très fort. Il coulait dans ses veines, le réveillait d'une brève secousse.

L'un des clients installé au comptoir s'était mis reluquer la jeune femme. L'interlocuteur remonta le col de sa compagne pour l'en dissuader puis passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il simplement. Tu n'as qu'à y aller seule, j'ai du boulot.

\- Nous irons le visiter ce week-end. Il te plaira, j'en suis certaine. »

Il ne put contester, alors il se contenta de tirer une bouffée de cigarette qu'il expulsa par la fenêtre à moitié ouverte. Une femme et ses deux enfants traversaient la rue. Les petits étaient chargés de grands sacs remplis à ras bord de cahiers et de livres et accrochaient la main de leur mère comme des petits animaux. Ce devait être une mère seule et divorcée. Elle prêta un regard au café, se disant sûrement qu'elle irait s'y détendre après avoir amené ses enfants.

Son interlocutrice venait de déposer sa tasse. Elle affichait une mine inquiète.

« _G_ , tout va bien ? hasarda-t-elle. Tu devrais rentrer, tu m'as l'air malade. »

Frisk n'était plus là. Son amie venait de la remplacer. Elle aussi venait d'allumer une cigarette. Le filtre était teinté de rouge, du à ses lèvres. Son café était presque terminé, l'on pouvait voir les restes de sucre qui ne s'étaient pas dilués. _G_ se frotta le front, écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

« Ça va, merci. »


End file.
